


The Pot Bunnies

by BlackSansaStark



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Marijuana, This is random af, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSansaStark/pseuds/BlackSansaStark
Summary: Eli, Marisol, Jake, Spinner, Emma, and Miles all smoke weed in The Ravine together like it's a Degrassi Mini.
Relationships: Eli Goldsworthy/Marisol Lewis, Emma Nelson/Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Miles Hollingsworth III/Maya Matlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Pot Bunnies

“So your idea of a date night is at the Ravine?” Marisol asked Eli in a critical tone as they walked through the place. She hooked her arms around Eli’s as she looked around in disgust. She always hated the Ravine for being filled with degenerates and lowlifes. Owen brought her here constantly when they dated so he can drink and fuck around with his burnout friends and she had to endure it. She even lost her virginity to him here in a tent. It happening at this shit place was one of the big factors of it being one of the worst experiences of her life.

He also definitely cheated on her with Bianca several times by one of these trees. She could feel it.

“It’s a night just for us to relax after a stressful day of work,” Eli explained. He wanted to shiver at what went down at The Dot today. At least three fights broke out and two of them were caused by Degrassi students. All over girls. His co-worker Peter even got accidentally punched in the face trying to break up one of the fights. Now he was nursing a black eye.

“I don’t relax at The Ravine,” she argued, and Eli sighed. His girlfriend was so uptight sometimes it annoyed yet amused him at the same time.

“Mare please,” he pleaded. 

“Babe, you know I hate this place with good reason,” she replied with a weary look.

Eli led her to a campfire where a rather strange group of people were assorted. There was Spinner Manson and his wife Emma Nelson, who were seniors at Degrassi when she was a freshman. Spinner was also Eli’s manager. Then there was their friend Jake who recently started dating her best friend Katie again.

“Hey guys,” Eli greeted cheerfully as he addressed everyone. Spinner and his wife waved back. “Sup,” Jake greeted back.

“Jake? What are you doing here?” Marisol asked, confused.

“Clare and Helen are having a big blowout right now over something so I left the house to chill for a bit. Eli told me that he smokes with his boss and his wife every Sunday night at the Ravine so I figured I’ll come down,” Jake explained with a shrug.

Marisol turned to glare at her boyfriend, and Eli knew he was about to be in some deep shit. “So when I asked you to have dinner with my parents at Lola’s Cantina last week, and you told me you couldn’t because you had something to do, this is what you meant?” She questioned him in a soft, dangerous tone of voice. Suddenly it was a little too hot in here.

“Uh...uh....um,” Eli struggled to explain. Marisol opened her mouth to start screeching at him when Emma cut in to save his skin.

“Marisol! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! You must have already graduated from Degrassi at this point, right?” Emma asked her.

“Yeah, last year,” Marisol answered with an awkward smile. She could count the number of interactions she had with Emma in high school on one hand. Emma’s best friend, Manny Santos, was a different story. Manny was her Power Squad captain along with Darcy Edwards, and so Marisol had to interact with them on a daily basis. Those chicks were _intense_. 

“How was the rest of your time at Degrassi?”

“It was great. I met Eli while we were working on the play together during our junior year, I got elected vice president while Katie was elected president, and I was made captain of the Power Squad for senior year. I got to do what I was always wanted to do, rule the school.”

“Oh so you were a queen bee,” Spinner assumed. “One of my ex-girlfriends, Paige, was like that. Darcy too, kinda.”

“It’s a title I’m proud of,” Marisol replied proudly with a smirk. “So what do you guys even smoke on Sundays?”

“Crack,” Jake answered casually. 

Eli watched as Marisol’s skin paled and her eyes widened in horror. Her mouth dropped. “.....What?” 

“He’s just fucking with you, Princess. It’s marijuana,” Eli said with an eye roll. He was struggling not to laugh at her reaction. She was so overdramatic it was hilarious. It was one of the weird things he loved about her. “Do you really think I would do hard drugs like that?”

“Back when you were an edgy emo kid, yeah. Plus you told me your parents used to do cocaine,” Marisol answered with a frown.

“Well, that’s not what we’re here to do tonight. We’re here to smoke the most beautiful plant to grace this earth,” Jake announced as he pulled out a giant bag of weed. 

“I don’t think I should do this,” Marisol said as she folded her arms.

“Come on, you were pretty funny when you got high in Jake’s cabin that summer,” Eli pointed with a smirk as he went to sit on a log. Marisol immediately sat down in his lap. It was her favorite seat for comfort reasons, romantic reasons, and some very NSFW reasons.

“I was such an idiot while high,” she replied, cringing at some of the stuff she apparently did that night. Katie and Eli told her that she wouldn’t stop panicking over a serial killer out to get them and was also ranting about seducing Eli with her “feminine wiles”. What the fuck was she even talking about?

“You couldn’t have been as bad as me, who sent someone to the hospital over poorly baked weed brownies,” Emma remarked with a snort.

“It’s why she’s not allowed in the kitchen. Well one of many reasons,” Spinner added. “Now come onnnnnn, Marisol. Join us!” He then started pulling out papers.

Marisol looked at her boyfriend in hesitation, and he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. Everybody was looking at her in anticipation.

She sighed. 

“Fine.”

* * *

“Hey Eli....hey Eli....hey Eli....remembered when we had fucked in Jake’s cabin that summer before senior year?” Marisol asked her boyfriend with a giggle as she passed another blunt to Jake, who took the blunt eagerly and puffed.

“Yeah that was soooooo funnnn,” Eli answered with a goofy grin. “You wouldn’t stop screamingggg. I felt like a fucking God or something.”

“It wasn’t fun for me. I had to hear it all night,” Jake commented with a pout. “I wasn’t getting any pussy and it was _my_ cabin. It wasn’t fair.”

“Maybe if you and Clare asked nicely, you guys could have joined in,” Eli replied. “We might have been down for that.”

“Katie told me that you had a nice dick,” Marisol added with wide, curious eyes.

“It’s alright. It’s skinny though.”

“Me and Spinner have sex in the Dot after hours sometimes,” Emma confessed cheerfully, only for her face to shift in shock. “Oh wait you guys weren’t supposed to know that!” She added before laughing like it was the funniest thing ever.

“Dammit Emma,” Spinner scolded lightly before laughing too. 

“Oops!” She exclaimed dramatically.

“I don’t think I’m gonna eat there anymore,” Miles, some random rich kid that attended Degrassi, commented as he glared at the couple before taking the blunt from Jake and puffing. Everyone was way too high to notice him when he crawled into their little circle by the bonfire and demanded to participate in the smoke circle. Everyone was too high to care enough to tell him to go somewhere else. Good, because he needed some weed to deal with the shit that was going on with his life. He had a family that hated him, an ex-boyfriend that hated him, and a girl he loved that he was pretty sure he scared off possibly for good because he was dick to her.

“Don’t worry we only do it in the kitchen!” Emma chirped. “Sometimes Spinner wears _just_ his apron!” Her and her husband then started laughing again.

“Eli does that for me sometimes, and then he makes me wear the Little Miss Steaks uniform during sex,” Marisol admitted.

“You know what I ask her at work when she’s on shift?” Eli asked the group. Spinner, Emma, and Jake leaned forward in interest. “Any cowboys ambling into your steakhouse?”

Miles rolled his eyes as suddenly everyone burst into raucous, obnoxious laughter. He hated it here. “You guys sound stupid,” he said as he rolled up another blunt to smoke. “Is all you guys gonna talk about is sex?”

“Sex is a part of life, kid. But since you wanna talk about something else, what do the kids at Degrassi do these days?” Spinner asked him while lighting the blunt for him.

“Get into fights. Cyberbully people. Have relationship drama. Start school fires,” Miles answered flatly as he took a deep smoke.

The other smokers just stared at him for a few quiet seconds, and it made him feel awkward. Then they all said something at the same time.

“Sounds like Degrassi,” they all said at the same time before giggling together. The giggles then turned to snickers, and then the snickers turned into laughs.

At this point, since the weed was finally kicking in, Miles started to laugh with them.

* * *

When she got the text from Miles that he was at The Ravine, Maya was over there as fast as possible. She didn’t know what Miles was doing, but she expected it to be something bad she had to talk him out of. Miles was too much of a loose cannon these days. She knew she should stop caring about him and move on since he reminded her of Cam for the wrong reasons, but for some reason she couldn’t stay away from him.

Maya was a little bit scared to walk around the Ravine at night, even with mace in her pocket. She heard all about the type of scum that frequent this place, even if Zig and Tiny hang here. There was even a gonorrhea outbreak at school that occurred years ago that was highly suspected of originating from this place. She needed to find Miles fast.

“Bandz a make her danccceeee, bandz a make her danceeeee, all these chicks popping pussyyyy I’m just popping bandzzzz,” she overheard Miles sing terribly. She was getting close and she could see some people by a bonfire in the distance. Maya picked up her pace and ran up to it.

She was greeted with a rather peculiar sight.

“Bandz a make her dancceee, bandz a make her dancee, these chicks clappin’ and they ain’t using hands!” Miles sang cheerfully as Jake, Katie’s boyfriend, was badly twerking to the words. Eli, Marisol’s boyfriend, was clapping frantically as if his hands were going to fall off if he didn’t. Marisol herself was giggling as she wiggled her hips. Some guy that she swore was the manager of The Dot was “making out” with some woman and it looked more like they were trying to eat each other’s faces off.

Maya was so disturbed she almost wanted to turn back around and leave Miles. But she unfortunately couldn’t.

“Miles!” She called his name sharply, and everyone dramatically snapped their attention towards her. 

“Mayaaaa, how did you get here? Shouldn’t you be doing homework?” Marisol asked her in confusion.

“Miles texted me. Miles, come with me now,” Maya demanded as she grabbed her friend by the arm.

“But Maya, we’re singing and having a good time. You don’t want to join us?” He asked in protest but was too high to put up much of a fight.

“No, you’re leaving right now,” she rejected while tugging him away from the rest of the smokers.

“Aw! Party pooper! BOOOOO!” The blond woman that was making out with The Dot manager cried out. “How are you a teenager and not know how to have fun? Blazing it is fun!”

“Weed is life!” The Dot manager added, and he and the rest of the adults started booing her.

Maya paid them no mind as her and Miles left.

A massive headache was growing in her head.


End file.
